


I Accidentally Summoned A Love Demon

by VesuvianPancake



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 08:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20042965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesuvianPancake/pseuds/VesuvianPancake





	I Accidentally Summoned A Love Demon

So... I don't know what happened.

I'm not a devil worshiper, I'm just lonely. Besides, my old friend gave me the book. And it was kinda interesting, not gonna lie. I was just minding my own business one day and apparently I had the right ingredients _on my table_ to summon a love demon. What you'd need is:

  * some sugar
  * coffee or tea
  * a romance novel
  * a flower
  * any form of silverware

I had a spoonful of sugar and a cup of black tea. I was rereading _Pride and __Prejudice_ because why not? On my table was a vase full of roses. And... I had a spoon. So I had literally everything. I had picked up a phrase from the book my friend recommended, and that phrase was the saying needed to summon a love demon. While I was _casually_ mixing the sugar in my coffee, I had muttered the saying. Not even a second later, a pink flash of light and a pentagram with hearts in the center was traced on the table. I wasn't scared, just confused. And a bit disappointed that I had accidentally summoned a love demon. How do you even do that? I blinked for a second and then a demon was there in front of me. What the FUCK was he wearing? I mean, it wasn't bad, he looked hot in them. But seriously, what was he wearing?? You know that Japanese cat lingerie? Yeah. He was wearing that. And thigh high socks. I didn't know what to feel at that point. Other than that, he was quite handsome. He had a nice figure, with lean muscle and pretty wide hips. A sort of feminine body. He had shoulder length black hair, which was a total mess as well. His eyes were a piercing purple, the sclera (you know, the white part of the eyes?) were completely black. His skin was tan and looked so smooth. Yep. I had a sexy love demon in my house. What fun.

"Did you summon me?" the demon asked.

"Accidentally, yes," I answered.

"Oh. Cool."

He seemed pretty chill. He looked around my house from where he stood and chuckled softly.

"Nice house," he said. He then looked down at me and held out his hand for me to shake. "I'm Kezraron."

"... Cody," I replied, shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you," He sat across from me at the table. "So... I'm a love demon, you know that."

I nodded. I understood.

"Did you expect me to be a horny mess or something?" Kezraron asked.

"I- A little, yeah," I answered.

Kezraron chuckled. "For most love demons, that's exactly how they are."

"Then why aren't you?" I asked.

"I believe in getting to know the person first before full-on fucking them. I mean, I've never been summoned before for that reason."

"So basically, you love demons are chosen to be summoned?" I asked.

"Quick learner." Kezraron nodded. "I was chosen this time because someone said I deserved you or something."

I felt myself blush a bit. "Who said that?"

"Eh, a pal of mine in hell. He just said we have a lot in common."

"Like what?"

"Well... we're both lonely."

"True."

I was very lonely. I had only one friend and he's an internet pal all the way in Liverpool. I live in Canada. Trois-Rivières, specifically. It's in Quebec.

Still, it's pretty lonely here. I live alone and... well... eh. I mean having Kezraron around wouldn't be so bad. Heck, it would be nice if he were my boyfriend. 

"So... let's get to know each other, I suppose," Kezraron said. "Favorite... color?"

"Take a guess," I said.

Kezraron looked around my house. Almost every single thing in it was black or some shade of dark purple.

"Uh... any dark color?" Kezraron guessed.

I nodded. "Favorite... food?"

"Uhm... I dunno... what's yours?" Kezraron looked up at me.

"Hmm... Probably beef stroganoff..." I replied, tapping my chin with my finger. "If I had to choose."

"Is it good?"

"Hell yeah, it's good."

"Cool."

For probably the next ten minutes, we talked about things we liked and experiences we had. Kezraron was really funny. I was surprised. Literally in a span of 20 minutes, I became friends (maybe closer) with a love demon I accidentally summoned.


End file.
